


Половинка

by Naturka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vaniya в День ее рождения)))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Половинка

**Author's Note:**

> Vaniya в День ее рождения)))

\- Мерлин, ну чего ты там копаешься? – Артур только что вернулся с изматывающей тренировки, включавшей в себя полное рыцарское облачение, и горел желанием снять с себя провонявшее потом и конским навозом железо.  
\- Уже иду, - молодой волшебник втащил в комнату огромное ведро с горячей водой и вылил ее в большую бадью, стоящую за ширмой и служившую ванной для их королевского высочества.  
\- Дверь закрой, я не в пещере родился! – недовольно пробурчал Артур, когда Мерлин подошел к нему и начал расстегивать заклепки, крепившие части лат друг к другу.  
\- О, - усмехнулся Мерлин, - а я думал, что уж принцу-то стесняться нечего.  
\- Принцу стесняться нечего, но я предпочитаю, чтобы мое исподнее не выставлялось на обозрение всего двора, - Артур раздраженно сдернул с себя наплечники и сунул их в руки слуги.   
\- Слово господина для меня закон, - чертенята в глазах волшебника пустились в пляс, а сам он, подойдя к двери, выглянул наружу и, увидев, что в коридоре никого нет, захлопнул дверь и задвинул засов.  
\- Сегодня вечером приезжает герцогиня Ариенна из рода Саксов. Король устраивает прием. Ты, понятно, будешь прислуживать мне. И смотри, не напейся, как в прошлый раз, - с этими словами Артур снял нижнюю рубаху, составлявшую к тому моменту единственный прикрывающий его наготу предмет одежды, и залез в бадью.  
\- Да уж, я помню, кто из нас двоих напился до того, что его пришлось тащить в покои на руках, - на грани слышимости пробормотал Мерлин и улыбнулся, вылив на голову только открывшего рот, чтобы что-то ответить, принца ковш воды.   
\- Ты, ты… - слова не выплевывались вместе с водой, и Артур замолчал.   
В конце концов, Мерлин был прав. Отец уже так надоел со своими вечными пирами и приемами, иноземными гостями и собственными вассалами, что лучшим времяпрепровождением в моменты, подобные тому, что намечался на сегодняшний вечер, для него было поскорее надраться и сбежать. Просто сбежать было не лучшим вариантом. В таком случае отец мог на сутки посадить в кандалы, и никто, опасаясь за собственную свободу, пальцем бы не пошевелил, чтобы облегчить участь наследника престола. А если Артур просто напивался, то Утеру, чтобы не позорить королевское имя Пендрагонов, не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как отправить сына к себе – отсыпаться. Наутро, конечно, следовала долгая и занудная лекция на тему вреда чрезмерного алкогольного возлияния и королевской чести. Но зато потом весь день был свободен. И можно было устроить охоту или просто послоняться с друзьями по Камелоту.  
Разомлев, Артур откинул голову назад на край бадьи, позволяя ловким рукам слуги медленно омывать свое тело. Это было приятно. Да что там говорить. Ни у одной женщины не было таких сильных пальцев, которые бы не просто смывали грязь, но одновременно еще и разминали каждую мышцу, напряженную после тяжелого тренировочного дня, принося такое желанное расслабление.  
\- Эм… Артур, - Мерлин осторожно потряс задремавшего принца за плечо. – Артур!  
\- А? Что? – их высочество открыл глаза и замотал головой, разгоняя дремоту и разбрызгивая капли воды вокруг себя. – Что случилось?  
\- В дверь стучат. Мне открыть? – Мерлин взял с ширмы полотенце и подал Артуру.  
\- Да. Нет. Подожди, я оденусь, - быстро ответил тот, вылезая из бадьи и оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер. – Что стоишь? Штаны, рубаху, ремень, куртку, сапоги. Ну же, шевелись, - прикрикнул Артур на слугу, скача по мокрому полу на одной ноге и пытаясь выбить из уха залившуюся туда по вине Мерлина воду.  
\- Все уже готово, - волшебник махнул рукой в сторону кровати. – Одеться тоже помочь? – в голосе сквозила явная ирония, и принц сердито посмотрел на слугу.  
\- Не смешно. Задерни полог и открой дверь.  
Мерлин задернул полотно, закрывшее от обзора кровать и одевающегося у нее Артура, и, отодвинув засов, отворил тяжелую дубовую створку. За дверью стоял сам король.  
\- И сколько я должен ждать? – произнес он, отодвигая Мерлина в сторону и проходя в комнату. – Сын!   
\- Извини, отец, Мерлин такой нерасторопный, - произнес Артур, выходя из-за полога и на ходу застегивая пряжку ремня.  
\- Кхм, тогда, может, тебе заменить слугу? – Утер подошел к столу, взял с него кубок, на четверть заполненный темно бордовой жидкостью и поднес к носу. Поморщился. – Я, собственно, для чего пришел, - он поставил кубок обратно и повернулся к сыну. – Надеюсь, ты не забыл о том, что вечером у нас гости?  
\- Что Вы, отец, как можно. Я уже готовлюсь.  
\- Кхм. Ну… да, я вижу, - произнес король, побарабанив пальцами по столешнице. – Ты, в общем, не напивайся там, как в прошлый раз. Иначе посажу в кандалы на сутки. Будешь развлекать крыс.  
\- Что Вы, Ваше величество, я буду кротким, аки лань по весне, - произнес Артур, с трудом скрывая улыбку.   
\- Надеюсь, - Утер подошел к двери. - Жду тебя в зале для приемов после захода солнца.  
  
***  
  
\- Дорогая, ты уверена, что хочешь именно этого? – старая Гавенат смотрела на внучку, расчесывавшую у огромного, во всю стену, слюдяного зеркала свои ярко сиреневые волосы.   
\- Да, бабуля, уверена. Я хочу стать победительницей. А для этого мне нужно завлечь не просто какого-то там рыбака или бродягу-нищего, а принца. Тогда мне не будет равных, и Остор возьмет меня в жены, - Мермиада отложила в сторону гребень из костей рыбы-спицы и повернулась к старой женщине. – Зелье готово?  
\- Готово, - Гавенат щелкнула пальцами, и на ее ладони возник флакон с чуть искрящейся в проходящих через толщу воды и проникающих в их окна лучах полуденного солнца золотистой жидкостью. – Имей в виду. Она действует только двое суток. Успеешь – твое счастье. Не успеешь…  
\- Знаю, знаю. Помню пример Русалочки. Превращусь в пену. Не учи ученую, - Мермиада взяла из руки бабушки флакон и улыбнулась. – Ну, все, бабуля, я уже плыву. Меня ждут в Камелоте сегодня с заходом солнца, - ундина обернулась вокруг своей оси и со скоростью самого быстрого снаряда исчезла в одном из отверстий, служивших окнами. Гавенат только покачала головой.  
\- Ох, молодежь…  
  
***  
  
\- Ваше величество, - молодая женщина величественно прошла в дверь зала для приемов и, подойдя к королю, присела в глубоком поклоне, и губами прикоснулась к протянутой руке.  
\- Миледи Ариенна, - король благосклонно кивнул в ответ, помогая девушке подняться, - рад приветствовать Вас в Камелоте. Позвольте представить, - Утер обернулся, рукой указывая на того, о ком говорил: - Мой сын Артур - наследный принц Камелота, - при этих словах принц склонился, целуя тыльную сторону ладони женщины, - моя подопечная леди Моргана, - две молодых девушки смерили друг друга внимательными взглядами и вежливо улыбнулись. – Ну что ж, а теперь, я полагаю, мы можем начать праздник! – король махнул рукой, и весь двор двинулся за ним в сторону обеденной залы, в центре которой была установлена большая золотая арфа.   
Герцогиня удивленно посмотрела на инструмент.  
\- Это для меня? – она подошла к помосту, на котором тот был установлен, и провела пальцами по струнам, тут же отозвавшимся мелодичным перезвоном далеких колокольчиков.  
\- Миледи, - Утер, уже занявший свое место во главе огромного стола, посмотрел на гостью и улыбнулся, - мы бы очень хотели насладиться тем талантом, которым Вас наградила природа. Не каждый день к нам в гости приезжают известные всему Альбиону музыканты.  
\- Ну что Вы, Ваше величество, - девушка смутилась и присела на небольшую скамеечку, установленную у арфы, - не нужно извиняться. Я с удовольствием сыграю для Вас и Вашего сына, - произнося последнюю фразу, Ариенна посмотрела прямо в глаза сидящему по праву руку от короля Артуру. После чего подняла руки, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев струн, и по всей зале разлилась тихая мелодия, заставившая забыть присутствующих о заботах и печалях, уносящая их в мир, где нет боли и горя, где только тишина и покой, радость и красота. Когда мелодия закончилась, гости еще минут пять сидели в тишине, постепенно выходя из транса, в который ввела их музыка, а после зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
\- Леди Ариенна, - король встал, вышел из-за стола и лично проводил гостью к ее месту – по правую руку от Артура, - мы благодарны Вам за это представление. Артур, позаботься о нашей гостье, - и, поцеловав девушке руку, Утер вновь занял свое место.  
\- Ваше высочество, - Ариенна повернулась к принцу и улыбнулась.  
\- Ну, что Вы, зовите меня просто Артур, леди Ариенна, - Артур улыбнулся, и его глаза снова встретились с глазами девушки. Что-то непонятное промелькнуло в них, заставив сердце принца учащенно биться, а в голове тут же появились мысли о том, что за этими глазами он пойдет хоть на край света.   
  
***  
  
\- Мерлин, ты ее видел? – Артур упал на свою кровать и мечтательным взглядом уставился в потолок, - волосы цвета расплавленного золота, на ощупь словно шелк, губы цвета коралла и, готов поспорить, мягкие и податливые, а глаза… Мерлин, - принц перекатился на бок и посмотрел на слугу, убиравшего вещи, разбросанные по всей комнате, - ты видел ее глаза?  
\- Глаза? – молодой волшебник обернулся, - А что у нее с глазами?   
\- Они такие.… Как омуты. Всю бы жизнь смотрел – не отрывался… - Артур снова улегся на спину и закрыл глаза. – Если отец не будет против, завтра я попрошу ее стать моей женой.  
\- Женой, а ты не торопишься? Вы же только сегодня познакомились. Вспомни Софию, - Мерлин собрал, наконец, все вещи и сейчас пытался запихать их одним комом в шкаф.  
\- А что – София? Она была фейри. А Ариенна – простая земная женщина. Все, решено, - Артур вскочил с кровати и забегал по комнате, - с утра же иду к отцу. И никто меня не остановит!  
-Да уж, у тебя на гербе дракон не просто так нарисован, - Мерлин усмехнулся, - их тоже не остановишь – прут напролом… - и тут же перевел разговор: - Так во сколько тебя завтра разбудить?  
  
***  
  
\- Гаюс, - Мерлин вошел в дом, ставший теперь и его, и обратился к придворному лекарю, что-то размешивавшему в небольшой ступке, - где у нас книга с описаниями волшебных существ?  
\- Третий шкаф, вторая полка сверху, красный переплет, - мужчина не успел договорить, как книга оказалась в руках у молодого волшебника. – А зачем она тебе? – запоздало поинтересовался лекарь.  
\- Да так, почитать хочу. Образование – хорошая вещь. Ты же сам меня постоянно учишь, - с этими словами Мерлин скрылся в своей комнате, улегся на кровати и раскрыл книгу. Он сам не знал, что ищет. Только ощущение какой-то невидимой опасности, нависшей над Артуром, заставляло его перелистывать страницы одну за другой, не обращая внимание на слипающиеся от усталости веки. Наконец, почти в самом конце книги он, кажется, нашел то, что искал.  
\- Ундина, - произнес он шепотом. – Только как проверить? Морской воды в Камелоте днем с огнем не сыщешь. Хотя… - тут он вспомнил, что как раз сегодня утром, проходя мимо городской площади, заметил там новую палатку и зашел полюбопытствовать. Как оказалось, она принадлежала бродячему цирку, показывавшему разные чудеса. И вот среди них была какая-то морская гадина.  
Мерлин вскочил и стрелой вылетел из дома, по пути прихватив со стола Гаюса пустую склянку с пробкой, направляясь к площади и молясь всем богам, чтобы цирк все еще был на месте. Палатка стояла там же, где и утром. А рядом с ней - фургон с цирковым скарбом. Мерлин подошел и принюхался к большому бочонку, притороченному сбоку от него – пахло сыростью и солью. Есть! То, что нужно. Теперь нужно только добыть немного этой воды. Волшебник обернулся – зрителей не наблюдалось, а значит… Он протянул руку и произнес несколько слов, словно ниоткуда появившихся на языке, и из появившейся в боку бочки дырки тоненькой струйкой потекла вода. Быстро набрав полный флакон, Мерлин снова прошептал заклинание, и дырка исчезла.   
Оставалось еще одно – решить, как полить этой водой ундину. Артур шел, перебирая возможности и отбрасывая их одну за другой как слабо выполнимые. Наконец, вернувшись в дом Гаюса, он тяжело уселся за стол, над которым все еще что-то смешивал лекарь, и опустил голову на руки, сложенные на деревянной столешнице.  
\- Что? – пожилой мужчина выжидательно посмотрел на молодого мага.  
\- Гаюс, а что ты знаешь об ундинах?  
\- Об ундинах? – Гаюс сел и отставил чашку со смесью в сторону. – А почему они тебя вдруг заинтересовали?   
\- Я волнуюсь, Гаюс. Ты видел леди Ариенну?  
\- Красивая молодая женщина. Талантливая, - Гаюс улыбнулся. – Мерлин, ты ревнуешь?  
\- Что? – ученик взглянул на учителя непонимающим взглядом и покраснел. – Ты что? Я… Просто она мне не нравится. Есть в ней какой-то… холод. Вот. Точно, холод. Она не теплая, как человек.   
\- И ты решил, что она – ундина?   
\- Я прочитал всю книгу. Это очень похоже на правду, - Мерлин задумался. – Только там не сказано, как можно освободить человека, попавшего под ее чары.   
\- Любовь, - Гайс улыбнулся, - только она освобождает от любых чар, Мерлин. Иди спать. Завтра мне нужно, чтобы ты утром сходил к реке за корнями мелиссы. И не смей мне отказывать, - произнес он, видя, как Мерлин пытается что-то возразить. – Я тебе не Артур.  
Волшебник поднялся и пошел в комнату. Мысли крутились в его голове с бешеной скоростью. К имеющейся проблеме добавилась еще одна – любовь. Если бы все зависело только от Мерлина, проблемы не было бы никакой. Но вот Артур… Флакон с морской водой мерцал на подоконнике, отражая лунный свет и притягивая к себе взгляд волшебника. Успокаивая и убаюкивая.   
  
***  
  
\- Гвен, - служанка леди Морганы остановилась, услышав окрик Мерлина, и обернулась, улыбаясь другу.  
\- Мерлин! Доброе утро!  
\- Ох, если бы, - запыхавшийся от быстрого бега по лестницам молодой волшебник остановился и попытался отдышаться. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- В чем? – Гвен удивленно посмотрела на Мерлина.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне в одном деликатном деле, - волшебник достал из кармана пузырек с морской водой. – Вот. Ты должна пролить эту воду на леди Ариенну. И так, чтобы я был рядом.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Так нужно. Просто поверь мне, - Мерлин умоляюще посмотрел на Гвеневру, и та сдалась.  
\- Давай сюда. И пошли – я как раз иду к ней в покои. Леди Моргана просила отнести ей кое-что, - и, развернувшись, служанка направилась дальше по коридору.  
  
***  
  
«Так и есть», - Мерлин улыбнулся, вспомнив реакцию леди Ариенны на невинную каплю воды, так неловко пролитой неповоротливой служанкой на ее платье. Лицо ее исказила такая злоба, что, казалось, от сгустившейся в воздухе магии, зазвенели стекла в оконных проемах.  
\- Гаюс, я был прав! – волшебник влетел в дом лекаря и застыл на пороге. За столом напротив Гаюса сидел король. Это было странно – на памяти Мерлина Утер ни разу не посещал скромное жилище придворного лекаря. – Ваше величество… - растерянно произнес он, чуть наклонив голову в подобии поклона.  
\- Мерлин, - Гаюс привстал из-за стола и жестом подозвал его к себе, - ты-то нам и нужен. Его Величество только что рассказывал мне, что Артур задумал жениться.   
\- Да, он мне говорил. Вчера, - молодой волшебник встал возле лекаря и посмотрел на короля.   
\- И что ты можешь мне об этом рассказать? – спросил Утер, заглядывая в глаза слуге своего сына.  
\- Ничего более того, что Вам уже сказал Ваш сын, Ваше Величество, - ответил Мерлин и украдкой глянул на учителя. Тот улыбнулся уголком рта и поднялся.  
\- Ваше Величество, я дам Вам настойку, успокаивающую и умиротворяющую дерзкие умы и мысли, - Гаюс порылся на полке с множеством склянок и достал одну. – Вот. Пусть Артур ее выпьет. Действует она ровно сутки. А к тому времени леди Ариенна уже уедет. И принц забудет о ней так же, как и о Софии.  
\- Мерлин, - Утер посмотрел на просвет сквозь прозрачное стекло, и протянул настойку молодому волшебнику, - пусть Артур выпьет. Немедленно. А ты не должен выпускать его из виду в ближайшие сутки. Иначе…  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - Мерлин выхватил флакон из рук короля и выбежал за дверь.  
\- Молодежь, - произнес Гаюс, и добавил: - Не переживайте, Ваше Величество, все будет в порядке. Можете на него положиться.  
  
***  
  
В дверь постучали. Мерлин глянул на кровать, на которой полностью одетый спал наследный принц, и приоткрыл дверь, выглядывая в коридор. Там стояла ундина. Точнее, леди Ариенна.  
\- Принц у себя? Мне нужно с ним поговорить, - произнесла она повелительным тоном и попробовала открыть дверь, надавив на створку рукой.   
\- Извините, миледи, принц спит и просил его не будить до завтрашнего утра, - волшебник улыбнулся и попытался закрыть дверь, но был остановлен грустным голосом девушки.  
\- Что ж, я просто хотела попрощаться. На рассвете я отбываю домой. Передай ему мой подарок в знак признательности за оказанное гостеприимство, - ундина протянула Мерлину цепочку с подвеской в виде морской раковины.  
\- Обязательно передам, - Мерлин взял подарок и, наконец, захлопнул дверь.   
  
***  
  
\- Мерлин, - волшебник открыл глаза и посмотрел на принца. Тот разметался по кровати, скинув с себя покрывало. Одежда смялась. А сам Артур стонал и что-то быстро говорил.   
Мерлин поднялся и подошел, поднимая с пола покрывало, и снова услышал из уст принца тягучее с придыханием:  
\- Мерлин!  
«Что же тебе такого снится?», - молодой волшебник присел на край кровати, отодвинул лежащую на глазах мокрую от пота светлую челку. И опять Артур сквозь сон произнес его имя, а потом перехватил руку Мерлина, которую тот попытался отдернуть, и прижал ее к своей груди.  
«Да что же это такое?», - волшебник дернулся в попытке вырвать свою руку, и тут же был буквально втянут на кровать, оказавшись лежащим на принце.   
В голове Мерлина как будто вспыхнуло солнце, дыхание стало более частым и прерывистым, и он почти задохнулся от того, что лежал сейчас так близко к тому, о ком даже думать не смел.   
Да, это тоже была одна из его странностей. Мерлину нравились мужчины. Точнее, двое мужчин. Сначала Уилл, с которым ему пришлось расстаться потому, что мать узнала о них. И вот теперь Артур. Принц. Наследник. А у наследника обязательно должна быть своя принцесса. А Мерлин на принцессу не тянул. Даже с большой натяжкой. Хотя бы из-за своего пола. Но… Что-то в Артуре было такого, чего не было в Уилле. Что-то, что заставляло спасать его раз за разом, рискуя собственной жизнью. И Артур… Может дракон был прав, и они оба и правда половинки одного целого?  
Мысли бежали со скоростью разъяренного барса, и Мерлин почти перестал дышать, пытаясь не потревожить своего господина. Но, видимо, плохо у него это получилось, потому что Артур внезапно открыл глаза и с силой притянул голову волшебника к себе, захватывая ртом его губы, чуть прикусывая каждую по очереди, пока не заставил оторопевшего от неожиданности Мерлина застонать и открыть рот, тут же проникая в него своим языком. И отстранился, только когда воздуха у него в легких перестало хватать.  
И снова это тягучее, но сейчас уже больше похожее на стон:  
\- Мерлин…  
\- Артур, - Мерлин приподнялся, разрывая контакт двух тел, и скатился на кровать рядом с принцем, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, - что это было?  
\- А ты как полагаешь? – Артур повернулся на бок лицом к волшебнику и улыбнулся, глядя на покусанные припухшие губы Мерлина.  
\- Ты меня поцеловал…   
\- Догадливый, - принц рассмеялся, перекатился так, что оказался лежащим на молодом волшебнике и заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Зачем? – хрипло, почти шепотом спросил тот.  
Артур не ответил, снова наклонившись и целуя Мерлина, одной рукой зарываясь в его вечно растрепанные волосы, а второй проводя вдоль тела волшебника и остановившись на бедре.   
\- Ты сошел с ума? – прошептал Мерлин, когда принц, оторвавшись от его губ, сел на него верхом и начал лихорадочно стаскивать с себя верхнюю одежду.  
\- Нет, я, кажется, только что нашел его, - ответил Артур, стащив последнюю – нижнюю рубаху, обнажая мускулистую, совсем не аристократически загорелую грудь, и начиная снимать одежду с Мерлина. В сторону, к уже валяющейся на полу одежде принца, полетели куртка, рубаха и шейный платок волшебника, заставляя последнего поежиться от прохладного утреннего воздуха, смешивающегося с жаром крови, бегущей по венам.   
\- Какой же ты худой, - произнес Артур, опускаясь на Мерлина, но теперь уже его губы нашли чувствительную точку прямо за ухом, и оттуда начали свое движение к горлу. Зубы осторожно прихватывали чувствительную кожу, чуть оттягивая ее вверх и заставляя молодого волшебника стонать от удовольствия и сильнее прижимать себя к нежной прохладной груди, скользя руками вдоль позвоночника принца к волосам и обратно до пояса брюк, не решаясь спуститься ниже.  
Артур сдвинулся ниже, очертив языком каждую темную горошину соска - к пупку, а затем прочертил им влажную дорожку вдоль линии, скрытой грубой тканью. И вот уже ловкие руки, развязав завязки, стащили с Мерлина штаны и сапоги, полетевшие вслед за остальной одеждой, оставляя того совсем нагим. Артур отстранился, глядя на волшебника, и начал медленно под взглядом потемневших от возбуждения глаз снимать собственные брюки.   
\- Ты не мог бы немного пошевелиться, - Мерлин поерзал под Артуром, и тот рывком отбросил последний предмет собственного гардероба, снова наклоняясь над волшебником и целуя его медленно и лениво, а затем отрываясь и спускаясь вниз – к его паху.  
\- А он у тебя немаленький, - с этими словами принц наклонился и лизнул головку уже возбужденного члена, а затем, прошелся языком по всей его длине и облизал бархатистые, покрытые черным пушком яички, вызывая у Мерлина стон, перешедший в тихие всхлипы, как только тот почувствовал вместо привычной уже прохлады горячие губы, сомкнувшиеся на члене и спускающиеся вниз, чуть сдавливающие его и вызывающие неконтролируемую дрожь по всему телу. Одной рукой Артур помогал своему рту, в то время как другой продолжал массировать яички волшебника, ускоряя темп движений. Всхлипы стали чаще, перейдя в почти не прерывающийся звук, и Мерлин кончил, запустив руки в волосы принца, а затем притянул того к себе и буквально присосался к его рту в попытке почувствовать собственный вкус.   
И, как только они оторвались друг от друга, Артур рывком развернул Мерлина спиной к себе, проведя рукой по позвоночнику и спустившись к ягодицам, раздвинул половинки, открывая туго сжатое отверстие ануса.   
\- Ну же, хороший мой, расслабься, - большой палец Артура прошелся по тугому колечку мышц и попробовал проникнуть внутрь. Ничего не вышло. – Черт, у нас есть что-нибудь для смазки?   
\- Да, - Мерлин опустил руку вниз, и в ней оказался горшочек с мазью от ушибов, которой волшебник натирал синяки принца накануне.  
\- Отлично, - Артур щедро зачерпнул пальцем вязкую массу и почти без сопротивления на всю его длину проник в горячее отверстие, разминая уже расслабленные мышцы. Вынул и снова вставил, добавив второй, продолжая двигать ими, расширяя проход. Третий палец вошел с трудом, но его Мерлин уже не почувствовал, практически бессознательно двигаясь навстречу пальцам принца, насаживаясь на них и снова отодвигаясь, как только по телу пробегала волна наслаждения.   
Еще пара движений и Артур почувствовал, что скоро кончит сам, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись к собственной возбужденной плоти. Он резко вынул пальцы, заставив Мерлина застонать от неожиданности, и, приставив головку члена к все еще открытому отверстию ануса, осторожно надавил, преодолевая несильное сопротивление и кое-как справляясь с собственным желанием войти в него одним резким движением.  
Волшебник всхлипнул, то ли от боли, то ли от чувства заполненности, когда член Артура оказался в нем полностью, и замер, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. А потом подался назад в попытке прижаться к своему любовнику еще ближе. Это было воспринято Артуром как разрешение, и он начал двигаться, обхватив одной рукой член Мерлина, а второй гладя его бока и спину, постепенно увеличивая скорость и амплитуду движения. Легкая вибрация наполнила пространство, бокал на столе пошатнулся и упал, разливая бурую жидкость с резким хмельным запахом, раковина на цепочке треснула и рассыпалась в песок, и Мерлин кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, увлекая за собой уже не контролирующего себя Артура.   
Обессиленные, они упали на кровать, и принц, аккуратно выйдя из Мерлина, скатился с него на бок. А затем, отдышавшись, нашарил на полу покрывало, притянул к себе находящегося в бессознательном состоянии Мерлина, зарылся носом в его волосы, укрыл их обоих и провалился в сон.  
  
***  
  
\- Ну, что, детка, где твой принц? – Гавенат смотрела на грустную внучку и внутренне улыбалась.  
\- Его нет. Он не пошел за мной… - Мермиада взяла расческу, провела зубцами по волосам и внезапно запустила ее в стену, вызывая град каменных осколков. – Он нашел свою половинку раньше, чем я успела. Он не услышал мой зов. Я неудачница, - если бы ундины умели плакать, из глаз бывшей леди Ариенны текли бы слезы. Соленые, как все моря мира.  
  
***  
  
\- Я люблю тебя… - раздался тихий шепот под пологом кровати наследного принца Камелота, будущего короля Артура, чьей судьбой было объединить все земли Альбиона под рукой одного правителя.


End file.
